


How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist

by mistyegg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Canon, in a world with either no chairman rose or a good chairman rose, you decide which; either ways he's not mentioned in the fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Leon finds a hurt Trapinch in the wild, and who better to ask to help than hisgood friendrivalcrushdragon expert, Raihan?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 307





	How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist

**Author's Note:**

> this is less raileon and more.... pokemon fluff but i love them so much 
> 
> also side note about my tags - the reason i mentioned rose even though he doesn't relate to the fic at all, is that i think in canon he'd be against leon pursuing any type of romantic relationship, especially a "scandalous" one that's homosexual, but i'll probably write a fic of it's own relating to it. idk let me know what you think
> 
> title from saturn by sleeping at last

The world, Leon decides, is absolutely beautiful to traverse through. The League is in it’s off season and he’s once again making his way around the beautiful region he calls home - he’s witnessing Magikarp get happily carried around by a Drednaw despite the small waterhole, and a group of Maractus putting a dancing show for a group of wild Pokemon, who’re cheering the grass-types on with joy. He anticipated a short trip back to Hammerlocke, no less than a few hours, but he decides he can spare his time to witness the life of all these Pokemon.

He catches a glint of green just beyond the cliffs of sand, and slowly makes his way over to what he expects is a Maractus - instead, he sees a small green Pokemon getting hit by a group of Yamask, who’re hitting the small being over the head with their rocks, chanting something in their language. Leon, without a second thought, finds himself jumping out of his hiding spot and chasing off the Yamask from the Pokemon, who continues to cower behind Leon’s feet.

Once the threat has gone, he turns around expecting to see… not a shiny Trapinch. It’s usual colouring is instead a slightly dark green, standing out against the desert terrain rather than blending in. The Pokemon seems to shrink at Leon’s gaze, who steps away and kneels down, “It’s okay, the Yamask are gone. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”   
  
Trapinch doesn’t seem to quite trust him, but pulls out its feet from where it was preparing to dig away and lays on the ground, clearing exhausted from its efforts. Leon hesitates, “You look really hurt. Can I help?”   
  
The Trapinch hisses when Leon outstretches his palm, and he relents, getting into a more comfortable position on the ground by crossing his legs, leaning forward and smiling at the Pokemon. “Then I’ll just have to stay here until you trust me, yeah? I can’t just leave you here like this; you could get hurt again.”   
  
The Pokemon huffed and turned away, but didn’t refuse Leon, who immediately started running his mouth - whether to entertain himself or the Trapinch was unknown. Neither took notice of the time flew back where Trapinch unknowingly got used to the man’s company, perking up at his words, “I know a guy - he takes care of dragons like they’re his own children, so I want him to make sure you’re okay. You still look hurt.”   
  
The Trapinch whined at the pain and looked away, flinching when Leon’s hand came out again but not refusing his touch, accepting the pats to his smooth head. “It’s okay. I know you’re scared, but I promise I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I’ll even cover you with my cape so nobody can see you, if you want.”   
  
As if to prove his point, Leon pulled off the heavy cloak that was proving to be too hot to wear anyway, and laid it on the dusty ground. The Trapinch looked up at him with an almost judging stare, before waddling onto the velvet and collapsing. With no time to waste, Leon quickly slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up the Trapinch, making sure they were completely hidden by the cloth before booking it to the large city next to the Route. He didn’t stop until he was outside the front of the giant stadium, racing inside and ignoring all the onlookers who called their champions name, racing to the front desk. “Is Raihan busy?”   
  
The lady looked over her computer screen, “He just finished with a battle.”   
  
“Great, I need to see him, it’s urgent.”   
  
“Understood, Champion Leon. Go through the back and we will let Mr. Raihan know of your arrival.”   
  
Leon dashed past the fans and ignored all their calls for once, finally slowly to a walk when the doors were shut for the path to Raihan’s private quarters and unwrapping the Pokemon, who looked up at him with sparkling eyes, “It got really loud, huh? We’re nearly there, and then you’ll meet my friend and he’ll take good care of you, okay? Just through this elevator now.”   
  
The Pokemon nodded and burrowed back in the makeshift hiding spot, shaking as they went up in the elevator to the top floor, swiping his card Raihan gave so only they could access his apartment. Surprisingly, Raihan was standing by the door already, on Leon as soon as the elevator arrived. “Are you okay?”   
  
Leon couldn’t help but laugh. “Relax mate, I’m fine. But… I have a special request,” He carefully unwrapped the cloak and revealed the green Trapinch, who despite knowing the gym leader would help it, coward away into Leon’s chest. “They’re hurt, and I didn’t want to take them to a Pokemon Center.”   
  
“Holy Hell, Leon. You know what this is right?”   
  
“Of course I do! Just… help them, please?”   
  
Raihan smiled at the Pokemon and leaned over slightly, reaching out a hand and waiting for Trapinch to come closer. After a few seconds of debating, they rubbed their head on his palm and sighed, “There you go. Can I pick you up?”   
  
The Trapinch nodded and let the trainer lift him out of Leon’s arms, “Can you get Flygon’s Pokeball? He might be able to keep this fella calm.” 

Leon only blushed slightly at grabbing the Pokeball from Raihan’s belt, conveniently placed right above his ass. Raihan didn’t mention anything as he led them to the kitchen counter, lying the Pokemon down. “There you go. Let’s see here…”

The damage seemed minimal, other than the multitude of bruises covering the top side of their body and some scratches on their stomach caused by the dirt and rocks, both trainer’s thankful the damage wasn’t worse. As Raihan prepared sprays and bandages, Leon released Flygon and accepted the dragon’s desire for hugs with a laugh, grinning at Trapinch. “See? I told you, you’ll be just fine. Raihan knows what he’s doing.”   
  
The Trapinch watched in awe as Flygon carefully flew in the small space provided, cooing to his youngling in his own language and receiving proud and happy chirps in response. Trapinch didn’t even notice the Potions being sprayed on their body and bandaids getting placed on their head until Raihan had to turn them over, blinking in surprise before doing as asked.

“She’s a girl,” Raihan pointed out. “You can tell - Trapinch have different types of plating depending on their gender.”   
  
“Wicked cool,” Leon leaned over, not knowing the difference but admiring all the same. “Of course you would know.”  _ He loves Pokemon so much. _   
  
Raihan scoffed, elbowing Leon gently. “I know my shit; it’s our job.”   
  
The next few minutes of wrapping the cuts carefully went by in silence, until Trapinch was completely taken care of and could stand up again. Raihan laughed at the immediate affection given by the Trapinch and nuzzled their heads together, “You can rest up here until all the damage is healed, yeah? I bet that happens a lot - you’re really rare, huh?”   
  
Trapinch took no notice of the words and waddled across the counter to Leon, almost falling over the edge at the weight disparity between her head and body, chirping up at Leon and nudging him. He picked her up, “All better, yeah?”   
  
She cried out and then yawned, rolling carefully in his arms until she was lying on her back, falling asleep instantly and causing him to flail - without the arm movements. Raihan grinned at him and with a quick wave, Rotom was over and taking a quick picture, taking off before Leon could even blink. “Hey! Don’t you post that.”   
  
“Of course not - just for me,” He winked at Leon and stood up, packing up the supplies and missing the gobsmacked look on Leon’s face. “C’mon, lets watch a movie while you’re here. I know you’ve been  _ dying  _ to see me.”   
  
Even though sarcasm dripped from Raihan’s lips, Leon couldn’t deny the truth to his words - he was coming up with reasons to visit Raihan when he stumbled upon the abused Trapinch, the excuse falling into his lap. So he followed his friend to his sofa and sat next to him, setting up some sort of movie as Trapinch continued to sleep, now curled up in his lap. Flygon lied on the excess space next to Raihan, his head stretching across his lap so he could somewhat cuddle with both his trainer and the Trapinch, appearing to fall asleep as well. “I won’t be able to feel my legs after this.”   
  
“You wouldn’t dare wake him,” Leon mentioned, challenging him with a glint in his eyes and causing Raihan to snort, hiding his laugh before his hand as to not be too loud.

“It’d be a crime,” Raihan agreed, but gently pulling off the signature hoodie and revealing the black tank top underneath. “They’re way too hot though, Arceus.”

Leon accepted the explanation with a careful cough and tried to pay attention to the movie, an animation one he hadn’t seen before - a shiny Rapidash and normal Mudsdale, attempting to keep away trainers from their mixed herd. Leon found himself lost in the film and patting Trapinch that he didn’t notice Raihan’s eyes on him most of the movie, willing the arm over behind Leon’s shoulders to move up and wrap around the Champion to bring him closer. Instead, he stayed stock still and only let himself stare, a bit startled when the movie ended. “I thought Trapinch would like it, but…”   
  
“She slept like the dead,” Leon continued, staring down at the Pokemon in his lap, still fast asleep.

“Reminds me of a certain somebody,” Raihan grumbled, remembering all the sleepovers as children where Leon refused to get up, entirely dead to the world until he got his beauty sleep. 

Leon huffed. “I need my sleep!”   
  
Raihan shoved Flygon off him with a whine from the dragon and got up, waving a hand dismissively. “Whatever you say, princess. How about we prepare some dinner for the Pokemon and decide what to do for ourselves.”   
  
Leon obediently followed Raihan to the kitchen only a few short steps away, pulling out the Poke food catered to Dragon types from the cupboard like he has a million times before, leaving Trapinch on the couch to sleep her life away. Flygon poked her a few times, with no reaction, unsheathing a claw and scratching carefully at her stomach. This time, she stirred away with a jolt and stared at her evolution with surprise, both of them freezing before the Flygon made to pick her up, flying to the kitchen and landing with a loud thud to get the trainer’s attention. They looked over immediately, two food bowls in the middle of preparing, and Raihan grinned. “You really like Trapinch, don’t you buddy? Takes us back, huh?”   
  
The Flygon cried out quietly and nodded, appearing sad as he rested on the counter, watching Trapinch waddle over to the food bowls and peer in, only to get Poke food poured on her head when Leon failed to notice her in time. She shrieked and pulled back, sending the bowl flying and causing Raihan to lose it immediately, laughing loudly as Leon failed to take it all in at first. He giggled when Trapinch seemed unfazed by it all and dropped the bag, “Oh my Mew.”   
  
Raihan was still grinning when he picked up the bowl from the floor. “You are adorable, Trapinch. Now stay back this time and then you can eat, okay?”

The rest of the night went eventless until Raihan and Leon were retired to the couch again, Flygon returned to his Pokeball and Trapinch lying between them. They watched her sleepily.

“I should… probably get home soon,” Leon admitted. “I could leave her here?”   
  
Trapinch looked up at him as if knowing she was mentioned, Raihan shrugging. “That should be fine. You’ll be just fine here darling, huh?”   
  
She seemed to panic though, getting up hastily and jumping onto Leon’s lap quickly, looking fearful at Raihan who just blinked in response. “So, she doesn’t want to leave your side.”   
  
“Looks like it,” Leon mumbled, soothing her by patting her back. “You gotta stay here with Raihan, so he can take care of you, Treasure.”   
  
She refused, crying out loudly and ramming her head into his chest, causing him to fall back on the couch. “Hey! C’mon now!”   
  
She didn’t listen, crawling up to his chest and curling into a ball before falling asleep. Raihan grinned at them, “Looks like you’re staying the night, champ. C’mon, the bed is big enough for two, I’ll get you some sleepwear.”   
  
He left Leon on the couch, who was groaning quietly and glared at Trapinch with no heat in his eyes. “Great, now I have to share a bed with Raihan… Good going, Trapinch.”   
  
She snoozed on.

-

The sheets were kicked onto Leon’s side of the bed when he woke up, Raihan fast asleep beside him and not appearing fazed by the cold chill in the morning air. He barely took in the green ball curled on his chest and rolled over to face Raihan, throwing the covers back over the leader before finding himself falling back asleep tucked to his side, Trapinch curling into a ball between them and following suit.

When he wakes up again, it’s to Raihan staring at him, who quickly looks away as Leon slowly wakes up. He finally clears his eyes to see the trainer on his Rotom phone, grinning at whatever is on his screen before noticing Leon is awake, leaning over. “Hop just posted this.”   
  
It’s a photo of his younger brother and his Wooloo, who is fast asleep under his head as he pretends to sleep. It’s captioned with  _ “he doesn’t mind being a pillow!! so soft <3”  _ and has too many likes for being posted less than half an hour ago. Leon yawns and watches Raihan go back on his phone. “Why were you staring at me?”   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He mumbled, appearing to pay more attention to his phone than Leon, who scoffed. Trapinch made it her moment to wake up and yawned loudly, her large mouth opening before shutting quickly, staring up at Leon and instantly perking up with a cry. Leon’s attention to Raihan was replaced by Trapinch, who he smiled at, “Good morning. Are you feeling better?”

She cooed tiredly and nudged at Raihan, trying to jump up and bare her teeth threateningly. He paused before rummaging his bedside table for Flygon’s Pokeball. “You want Flygon?”   
  
She nodded and cheered when he was released, tiredly lying on the legs of both trainers and looking at Trapinch with a fond smile. He picked up up and flew out of sight into the living room, trying to appease her by showing her around. “So.”   
  
“So?”   
  
Raihan put his phone down as Leon rolled on his side to face him. “You gonna catch her?”   
  
“...Probably not.”   
  
“You’ve already nicknamed her, haven’t you.”   


“Her name is Treasure.”   
  
Raihan groaned and flopped on the bed. “You are insufferable.”   
  
“Oh come on! Like you wouldn’t do the same - I remember when you met Trapinch when we were young. You practically fell in love with him.”   
  
“Didn’t fall in love with the Trapinch, idiot,” Raihan scoffed, grinning when Leon stared at him with a confused expression. “I fell in love with you a long time ago, mate.”   
  
Leon blinked, before his mouth fell open and he sat up hurriedly. “And you’re telling me now?!”   
  
Raihan shrugged. “Seeing you with that Trapinch… I don’t know. It reminded me how much I love you, or something, I guess.”   
  
As quickly as Leon was riled up, he calmed down, smiling down at Raihan who refused to meet his gaze. Raihan startled when Leon leaned down, pulling Raihan’s chin so they looked at each other and he could see the Champions red face and happy eyes, somehow forcing himself to lean up and grab the back of Leon’s neck, meeting in the middle for their first kiss. Explorative and hesitant even though they were both experienced in this field, Leon just had Raihan flat on his back when something gnawed at Leon’s ankle, causing him to smash their noses together. “Ah! I’m sorry!”   
  
Raihan groaned and grabbed his face, looking at his feet to see Trapinch travelling up his body until she was sitting on his stomach, looking up at Leon who also held his nose. “Are you okay, Rai?”   
  
He wasn’t listening, eyes wide as he looked at Trapinch. “Lee, look at what she’s holding.”   
  
Leon looked at Trapinch as she opened her mouth and let a Pokeball fall out, rolling at the space between Leon and Raihan, the former’s eyes widening. “You want… me to catch you? Are you sure?”   
  
Trapinch nodded quickly, smile wide as she jumped, causing Raihan to groan. “Abused by my boyfriend and his Trapinch; I will not survive this relationship.”   
  
Leon snorted. “Boyfriend?”   
  
Raihan looked at him, frowning. “I mean, unless you don’t want-”   
  
“Relax,” Leon leaned down and carefully pecked his cheek. “I’ve been waiting a long time to hear you say that, Rai.”   
  
When he pulled away, his boyfriend was grinning, canines showing. The two were reminded of their friend, who jumped again and nudged the Pokeball. Leon laughed and picked it up, grimacing at the saliva coating it and using the bedsheets to clean it (ignoring the “Hey!” Raihan gave when he saw him). The Pokeball only had to shake once before clicking shut, only to be let out immediately by Leon, smiling at the champion.

“Good to have you on the team, Treasure. We’re gonna have a champion time.”


End file.
